Qwardian Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = 1 | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. lt has the possibility to contain items such as: Citrine Misted Aura Collection Corrupted Aura Collection Void Material Collection Qwardian Fighter Gear Zodiac Emblems Energized Head Mods Crafting Materials Exobytes Focusing Elements Ultimate Soders ...And More! | quote = }} An Qwardian Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released alongside the Anniversary Anti-Matters event on January 4th, 2017. Currently they are discontinued but old Qwardian Time Capsules can still be opened and traded. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Anti-Matter Research can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. Some of these items will be included inside a separate capsule or box inside the Time Capsule. *Collections: Artifacts of the Void *Collections: Relics of Orange Avarice *Collections: Relics of Black Death *Back-Up Uplink Device: Qwardians / Henchmen Uplink Device: Qwardians *Qwardian Fighter gear **Qwardian Guard's Belt Box **Qwardian Guard's Boots Box **Qwardian Guard's Gloves Box **Qwardian Guard's Helmet Box **Qwardian Guard's Jet Pack Box **Qwardian Guard's Pants Box **Qwardian Guard's Shirt Box **Qwardian Guard's Shoulderpads Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Belt Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Boots Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Gloves Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Helmet Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Jet Pack Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Pants Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Shirt Box **Enhanced Qwardian Guard's Shoulderpads Box *Zodiac Emblems **Emblem of Aquarius **Emblem of Aries **Emblem of Cancer **Emblem of Capricorn **Emblem of Gemini **Emblem of Leo **Emblem of Libra **Emblem of Pisces **Emblem of Sagittarius **Emblem of Scorpio **Emblem of Taurus **Emblem of Virgo **Emblem of Aquarius **Enhanced Emblem of Aries **Enhanced Emblem of Cancer **Enhanced Emblem of Capricorn **Enhanced Emblem of Gemini **Enhanced Emblem of Leo **Enhanced Emblem of Libra **Enhanced Emblem of Pisces **Enhanced Emblem of Sagittarius **Enhanced Emblem of Scorpio **Enhanced Emblem of Taurus **Enhanced Emblem of Virgo *Quarks *Qwardian Anomaly Capsule (temporarily) Phased Out *Qwardian Guard's Capsule *Qwardian Provisions Capsule (up to game update 75) *Qwardian Tactical Mod Capsule (up to game update 75) **Energized Head Mods *Zodiac Emblem Capsule Time Capsule Versions Gallery Qwardian TC 402.jpg Loot - Lockbox and Qwardian Time Capsule.png Icon Time Capsule.png|Original Icon Icon TC 2.png|Second Icon See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box